This invention relates generally to a reel seat, more particularly, it relates to a reel-seat assembly for fishing rod having a locking nut provided with a choking groove to be engaged with a choking block of sliding hood so that the locking nut is jointed together with the sliding hood, wherein an arcuate groove of the sliding hood is matchable with an arcuate slat on a thread body for keeping the relative positions of a groove gap of the sliding hood and a fixed hood unchanged to facilitate assembling.
A generic reel seat 1 for fishing rod shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 usually comprises a thread body 10, wherein a fixed hood 11 is provided to a front end of the thread body 10; a groove gap 12 is formed in the fixed hood 11; a sliding hood 14 and a locking nut 15 are fixed at the other end of the thread body 10; and a groove gap 16 is disposed at an upper part in the inner wall of the sliding hood 14.
In positioning a reel foot (A) to the reel seat 1, a user is requested to place two ends of a fixing piece (B) of the reel foot (A) in the groove gaps 12, 16, then turn the locking nut 15 to drive the sliding hood 14 to move forward together. However, as the groove gaps 12, 16 and the fixing piece (B) all are arcuate-shaped, the reel foot (A) may not be fixed effectively in a due position as shown in FIG. 3. In addition, it requires an extra procedure of aiming both the groove gaps 12, 16 on a line before mounting the fixing piece (B), and the user must loosen the locking nut 15 firstly for retreating the sliding hood 14, then he can separate the fixing piece (B) from the reel seat 1.
In view of abovesaid imperfection, this invention is to provide an improved mechanism pertaining to the subject matter in the hope that it would be helpful in some respects to people""s daily living.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.